The Deal
by FieryBallofCrap
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy aren't the best of terms because of what happened three years ago. In the present, a deal has been made with Libby, a deal that will change their lives just three weeks before prom.


There's a certain bittersweet vibe at the last few weeks of highschool, and despite the overwhelming schoolwork, all the seniors felt it. Everything would be different next year. Some would be in college. Some would be working. Separation will happen to everybody, straining friendships and relationships. Despite what has been said and promised, most relationships would end, just as soon as high school did.

I, myself felt absolutely sure that my friendship with Libby, Sheen, Carl, and even Jimmy (can I even consider him as a friend?) wouldn't end. The adventures I had gone through with my friends bonded us closer than anything. Still, this did not exempt us from being gloomy about being across the country from each other.

"God, I cannot imagine what next year will be like," Libby groaned as she slammed her lunch tray on the table and sat right next to Sheen.

"It'll be great," Sheen said, putting an arm around her. "Because we'll be together."

Sheen Estavez was ever the optimist, cheering up his girlfriend with the sweetest of words.

Unfortunately, it was so sweet that I cringed.

Libby grinned at her boyfriend. "You are disgustingly sweet, but you know what I mean."

They were adorable, but I sometimes find myself annoyed at their closeness. I felt as if I have been abandoned by my own best friend. But this was a fact I had to accept—Sheen would always come before me.

Whispers suddenly filled the cafeteria, many pointing to the teenage boy, one of my best friends. He climbed on a table all the way across the cafeteria, holding a ukulele. Once he had regained his balance, he yelled a name.

"SARAH!" Carl said, calling the attention of a blonde girl who sat two tables away. She stared up at him with a dopey smile on her face.

Carl then began to sing a sweet little verse he composed himself, causing multiple shrieks to fill the air.

The tune was happy, and the words were sweet.

"Oh my god," Libby laughed in amusement. "I cannot _believe_ he's actually doing it!"

I examined Carl's face as he sang. I couldn't believe that this was the Carl Wheezer from seven years ago—he had changed so much, in more ways than physical.

Carl Wheezer made puberty his bitch. He grew to be six feet and two inches tall, lost the glasses, the weight, and the acne, gained a truckload of confidence, and learned to style his hair. Needless to say, Carl Wheezer now looked nothing like Carl Wheezer back then.

Once Carl finished his little song, he stared down at a blonde girl who had travelled over to him, the same girl he had written the song for. "Sarch Davies, will you go to prom with me?"

Sarah giggled and helped him down from the table and unto the ground. "Of course. Do you even have to ask?"

Carl put an arm on her, and they smiled at each other like two idiots.

I averted my gaze to my food, feeling somewhat miserable.

Everyone was with someone romantically, and the fact that I was absolutely alone was rubbed into my face.

I mean don't get me wrong, I don't _need_ a guy, but it sure felt lonely always being a third wheel wherever I go.

A weight shifted beside me, prompting me to look up.

"Well damn," Neutron said, dropping his own lunch tray on the table.

I scoffed. "As if you could pull that off."

"Didn't say I could, Vortex. He popped a fry into his mouth. "I can't sing, but I can definitely invent."

"God, you are such a nerd. Not everything can be solved by inventions you know, some things are better done without your shitty science."

I glared at him, and he returned it was the same intensity. I could feel an arguement brewing and tension increasing.

It seemed that Libby felt it too, became she suddenly spoke up, pausing the staredown.

"Neither of you got dates to prom," Libby said. "I'd get off that high horse and go together if I were you."

"_Go together_?" I shouted indignantly before shooting a glare towards Neutron. "I would rather go _alone_."

Neutron raised an eyebrow and spoke with venom. "Yeah, as if I'll go with you, Vortex."

Libby threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well then get other people as dates, I don't care as long as you both go. Remember that that is the last night Sheen and I will be in Retroville, so ya'll better go."

"I'll just go alone, it's not like I feel pressured to bring a date." Neutron shrugged.

Libby stared at him, dumbfounded. "Have you even read the invitation? Dates are _required."_

Neutron's jaw dropped.

"_What_?" he screeched.

This was new information for me too, but I wasn't going to show it.

"For a genius, you sure are dumb." I said.

Neutron recovered quickly, and directed a glare my way. "Yeah, but at least I _can_ get a date."

This was, though I hated to admit, true.

Like Carl, Neutron had blossomed in the last few years. He ditched the ridiculous ice-cream hairstyle and grew, a _lot_.

Neutron was no longer the shortest kid in class, or the least athletic teenager out there. His latest project required him to do a lot of heavy lifting, forcing exercise into the boy.

Another advantage Neutron had was that he was smart, and he held a reputation for being one of the nicest guys in the school.

I call bullshit on that reputation, he was _not _nice to _me._

"Oh, but I _have _been asked." I refused to let him think he was better than me.

He looked at me in amusement and wonder. "Really? And who would be desperate enough to go for _you_?"

His words stung, because he meant it. After what happened three years ago, I couldn't really blame him.

"What do you care?" I said, not wanting to reveal the name, the name was the one name I knew he wouldn't want to hear.

"Is it such a crime to be curious?" He countered as he took a fry from my tray.

I glared at him, but remained silent.

"I don't know if any of you two have noticed," Libby spoke sarcastically, with a hint of annoyance. "But class is starting in four minutes."

I looked around the cafeteria, only to see it almost empty.

_Shit_.

I had AP Chem next, and it was all the way across the campus.

Neutron, who was also in the same class, seemed to realize this as well.

"Oh my god, guys, I have to go." I said, bolting out of the cafeteria.

Neutron followed my example, easily overtaking me with whatever invention he was using.

"You're getting slow, Vortex." He taunted me, making me feel the urge to shove him into a locker.

I turned on the corner and began to climb the flight of stairs.

I looked up, and seeing him, simply standing on the entrance of the Chemistry Lab way ahead of me, with a taunting smile on his face fueled my ragged steps to have more power, as if that were possible.

_Damn him._

_**HELLO!!**_

_**So yes, I have like two other stories I'm not done yet, but I really got into this one. **_

_**I watched the show as a kid and thought that Jimmy Neutron would be the perfect fit for the plot I had in mind. **_

_**If you find the characters a bit out of character, please know that it is on purpose. Realistically, they wouldn't have the same personality as they would have had when they were like, eleven.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_


End file.
